


This Is Our Chat

by ThatOneMsft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Castiel is a Novak, Chatting & Messaging, Dean is So Whipped, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sam is a Little Shit, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMsft/pseuds/ThatOneMsft
Summary: Charlie decides to make a group chat after a recent discovery. Things spiral out of control very quickly.Just a fun little chatting/messaging story where friendship is seen at its finest and most honest. Things are said, people are exposed, everyone scars each other. Also memes and roasts.





	1. The Ship Has Sailed

**Author's Note:**

> I took down my serious stories until I actually get enough done that I won't be leaving people in horrible suspense. This is something I'm doing on the side, just for fun. 
> 
> Usernames will be changed in the future (as it is with group chats), but for now things are kept simple. You should be able to tell who everyone is very clearly. 
> 
> I apologize for my poor attempt at humor, lmao.

**Char-izard has created a group chat.**

**Char-izard has added classicallytrained to the chat.**

**Char-izard has added joannadeath™ to the chat.**

**Char-izard has added Cas Novak to the chat.**

**Char-izard has added Benny L to the chat.**

**Char-izard has added VicHenricksen to the chat.**

**Char-izard has added masterfulbitch to the chat.**

**Char-izard has added justdesserts to the chat.**

**Char-izard:** I BET YOU’RE ALL WONDERING WHY I GATHERED YOU HERE TODAY **  
**

**classicallytrained:** I see you’re goin for the usual suspects here Char **  
**

**joannadeath™:** Don’t interrupt, just let her get this out of her system **  
**

**Benny L:** What is she up to this time Jo **  
**

**VicHenriksen:** I cant tell if she’s bein ironically cliché or serious cliché **  
**

**joannadeath™:** Oh, she’s serious alright **  
**

**Char-izard:** WHERE TF ARE CAS AND MEG?? **  
**

**justdesserts:** Holy shit **  
**

**joannadeath™:** *distressed groaning* **  
**

**VicHenriksen:** Wow **  
**

**Benny L:** Damn, I never thought it would be you Char **  
**

**justdesserts:** SHUN HER!!!!

 **justdesserts:** SHE BROKE RULE #17!!!!!!!!! **  
**

**classicallytrained:** guys it’s fine **  
**

**Benny L:** You don’t have to pretend for us, Dean. We understand **  
**

**classicallytrained:** im not pretending though? Everything is totally cool **  
**

**VicHenriksen:** ‘everything is totally cool’??? **  
**

**VicHenriksen:** I think she broke Dean :O **  
**

**justdesserts:** He’s probably rocking back and forth in a corner somewhere, jesus **  
**

**classicallytrained:** fuck you Gabe, I’m secure **  
**

**justdesserts:** Secure? **  
**

**justdesserts:** SECURE??? **  
**

**justdesserts:** DO YOU HONESTLY NOT REMEMBER WHEN I BROKE RULE #16????

 **classicallytrained:** …that was a long ass time ago **  
**

**justdesserts:** THAT WAS TWO MONTHS AGO **  
**

**classicallytrained:** stop bringing up the past Gabe **  
**

**Benny L:** Dean…you almost punched him in the face **  
**

**classicallytrained:** you say that like wanting to punch Gabe in the face is an unusual urge **  
**

**justdesserts:** #rude **  
**

**VicHenriksen:** I literally had to catch your fist mid-swing, man **  
**

**Cas Novak:** Guys, what are rules 16 and 17? And why did you almost punch Gabriel in the face, Dean? **  
**

**classicallytrained:** um **  
**

**VicHenriksen:** Uhhhhh **  
**

**Benny L:** shitt

 **justdesserts:** ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT

**justdesserts has left the chat.**

**classically trained has left the chat.**

**Benny L has left the chat.**

**VicHenriksen has left the chat.**

**joannadeath™:** Wow, this chat lasted 4 mins before imploding on itself **  
**

 **Cas Novak:** I’m very confused **  
**

**Char-izard has added classicallytrained to the chat.  
**

**Char-izard has added justdesserts to the chat.  
**

**Char-izard has added Benny L to the chat.  
**

**Char-izard has added VicHenricksen to the chat.  
**

**Char-izard:** Well, now that we’re all here (except for Meg fucking absentee Masters)

**Char-izard added a photo.**

**Char-izard:** I present to you, Exhibit A. Otherwise known as, THE SS DESTIEL HAS FUCKING SET SAIL!!!

 **classicallytrained:** oh my god.

 **classicallytrained:** Oh my actual god.

 **VicHenriksen:** WHoaaaaa

 **VicHenriksen:** Give a guy some warning, Charlie

 **Benny L:** …is this real? Or is Charlie an actual Photoshop God™?

 **Char-izard:** It’s as real as my love for vagina.

 **joannadeath™:** Babe, maybe you might wanna stop and think about if you went too far this time?

 **Char-izard:** #worthit

 **classicallytrained:** SOMONE DLETE GABE BEFORE HE SEESD!!!!11!!!!

 **justdesserts:** HOOOOOOLYYYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIEEEEEET

 **justdesserts:** CAS YOU SLY DOG

 **justdesserts:** I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU

 **VicHenriksen:** I didn’t know Dean would have it IN him…

 **Char-izard:** Oh please, have you seen Cas’ dom!brow?

 **classicallytrained:** STOP THE COMMENTS

**classicallytrained has removed justdesserts from the chat.**

**Cas Novak:** I feel like this is a bad time to point out that you could’ve just deleted him yourself the first time, Dean

 **classicallytrained:** cAS!!!

 **Cas Novak:** What?

 **Benny L:** He’s not wrong

 **joannadeath™:** Why’d you only remove Gabe lmao

 **classicallytrained:** SHE TOOK A PICTURE OF US

 **classicallytrained:** LIKE THAT!!!

 **classicallytrained:** WHY ARE YOU SO CALM??!!??

 **Cas Novak:** Because, knowing the people we know, it was bound to happen sometime

 **Cas Novak:** Besides, I think it’s actually a nice picture. I’m going to save it.

 **classicallytrained:** Cas, don’t you dare.

 **Cas Novak:** Or what, Dean?

 **Char-izard:** *squeals*

 **joannadeath™:** Dean just typed a fully-fledged, grammatically sentence Char. I dont think this is the time for squealing

 **classicallytrained:** Charlie that picture is not okay. It’s an invasion of privacy. I’m honestly surprised you would do something like that.

 **Char-izard:** Lighten up, Dean. We’re all happy for you two

 **classicallytrained:** I am half naked, being straddled and bitten for fuck’s sake!!

 **Benny L:** I get what you’re saying, brother, I do. But this is amongst friends, it’s not like we’re gonna to react badly to it

 **Benny L:** You don’t need to be so stressed

 **VicHenriksen:** Off rip, it’s not like we haven’t seen you half or even fully naked before

 **joannadeath™:** Yeah, I’ve seen parts of you I can never unsee even before this photo

 **VicHenriksen:** And Gabe wasn’t even here long enough to do anything incriminating

 **Cas Novak:** Oh, that reminds me

**Cas Novak has added justdesserts to the chat.**

**VicHenriksen:** Well shit, Cas

 **justdesserts:** Thank you, cuz

 **Cas Novak:** No problem

 **justdesserts:** Thought you could keep me away Dean?

 **classicallytrained:** please tell me this isn’t happening

 **justdesserts:** OHOOO MY GOD

 **justdesserts:** GUYS LOOK AT CAS’ LATEST POST

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**classicallytrained:** :O

 **justdesserts:** “I’m finally making the only mark that matters in this town” JESUS THAT IS TOO GOOD :’’D :’’D

 **Char-izard:** I think I’m actually in love <3 <3 <3

 **classicallytrained:** Yeah, that makes one of us.

 **Cas Novak:** Don’t be such a child, Dean.

 **Char-izard:** Ikr. You’re making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be

 **classicallytrained:** Excuse me?

 **justdesserts:** Woah, hey, let’s simmer down folks

 **justdesserts:** This is getting too serious for my tastes

 **classicallytrained:** You guys think I’m turning the obvious lack of respect from my best friend and boyfriend into ‘a bigger deal than it needs to be’?

 **Benny L:** Why don’t we all just take a breather and come back to this later?

 **joannadeath™:** I agree, obviously there are some feelings here that need to be addressed with level heads

 **Char-izard:** Screw that. Dean’s just having another Big Gay Crisis. He’ll get over it

 **Cas Novak:** Not to mention being horribly immature. I hope he gets over that as well.

 **justdesserts:** Wow, since when did you guys get so cold?

 **classicallytrained:** Oh yeah? How’s this for getting over it?

 **classicallytrained.** I’m done. With both of you.

 **joannadeath™:** Dean, wait

**classicallytrained has left the chat.**

**justdesserts:** what the hell

 **VicHenriksen:** No, seriously. What the hell?

 **Benny L:** I don’t even understand most of what just happened

 **joannadeath™:** What the fuck is wrong with you two? @Char-izard @Cas Novak

 **Char-izard:** Well, it could be Dean’s dramatic antics

 **Cas Novak:** Or maybe…

**Cas Novak has added classicallytrained to the chat.**

**Char-izard:** APRIL FOOLS BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **classicallytrained:** Surprise!

 **classicallytrained:** Cas and I have been dating for weeks

 **Char-izard:** I caught them last week but, alas, was sworn to secrecy until the time was right

 **justdesserts:** what

 **VicHenriksen:** What

 **Benny L:** What????

 **joannadeath™:** the fuck is going on here

**Cas Novak has added a photo.**

**justdesserts:** ARE YOU ASS FUCKERS IN MY BASEMENT?????????

 **Char-izard:** Whoa dude, don’t lump me in with them. I’m not into that

 **Cas Novak:** Technically, I’m the only “ass fucker” here. For now.

 **classicallytrained:** Cas, some things are still sacred

 **Cas Novak:** Apologies, darling.

 **VicHenriksen:** What in the actual fuck

 **Benny L:** Still confused

 **joannadeath™:** I’m gonna kill all of you.

 **classicallytrained:** Uh, Gabe might actually beat you to that. He’s chasing Cas and Charlie with a bat

 **classicallytrained:** Later guys, gotta do some heroics

 **joannadeath™:** I’m gonna go help Gabe with his murder spree

 **VicHenriksen:** Holy shit.

 **VicHenriksen:** Did we actually forget it was April 1 st? I feel like at least one of us should’ve remembered that

 **Benny L:** …I’m still confused

 **VicHenriksen:** Sam is going to flip when we tell him

 **masterfulbitch:** Tell Sam what?

 **masterfulbitch:**   Someone fill me in, there’s like 1000 messages and I don’t wanna scroll

 **masterfulbitch:** Guys?

 **masterfulbitch:** Fucking fine, I’ll scroll.


	2. E X P O S E D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg vs. Victor. Victor gets exposed.

**Char-izard has changed joannadeath™'s nickname to Blond Babe.**

**Blond Babe:** No.

 **Char-izard:** You're absolutely right, I'm sorry

**Char-izard has removed joannadeath™'s nickname.**

**Char-izard changed the chat colors.**

**VicHenriksen:** This is actually the ugliest color I've ever seen

 **Char-izard:** You're the ugliest color I've ever seen

 **classicallytrained:** thats dangerously close to racism, Char

 **Char-izard:** It took me 3 mins to decide this color >:(

 **masterfulbitch:** Vic has always been a hater

 **VicHenriksen:** I'm sorry, which Meg are you again?

 **VicHenriksen:** Address me when your family begins to understand originality

 **justdesserts:** Is that a roast I smell?

 **masterfulbitch:** Oh, like yours is so 'original'

 **masterfulbitch:** Don't all the guys in your family have the same exact job being FBTryhards?

 **justdesserts:** Ooooooo

 **justdesserts:** You just gonna take that Vic?

 **VicHenriksen:** Damn, still don't know which Meg I'm talking to

 **VicHenriksen:** I guess it's because both are kinda cunty

 **Char-izard:** :o :o :o :o

 **joannadeath™:** Wow Vic. Just wow.

 **Char-izard:** I cannot believe you just used the c word

 **masterfulbitch:** Please, I've been called worse

 **masterfulbitch:** Onto a much more interesting topic, did Dean and Cas actually get together? 

 **Char-izard:** ^.^ The Destiel™ ship is now real

 **masterfulbitch:** Damn, I guess that means I gotta give up my quest for Cas' fine ass

 **classicallytrained:** Cas' ass is mine >:(

 **Cas Novak:** Ahem. 

 **classicallytrained:** sorry, Cas' FINE ass is mine

 **Cas Novak:** Carry on.

 **VicHenriksen:** Oh well now it's clear

 **VicHenriksen:** You're Thirsty Meg

 **VicHenriksen:** The one who has been on Cas' dick since he moved here

 **masterfulbitch:** Eat my ass, Victor

 **VicHenriksen:** Been there, done that, sweetheart. I'm over it

 **justdesserts:** WHAT

 **joannadeath™:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

 **classicallytrained:** :o :o

 **classicallytrained:** Victor, tf

 **Char-izard:** What an interesting turn of events

 **VicHenriksen:** Hahahahaa guys check out these new memes I saved from Facebook

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**Char-izard:** Stop spamming the chat Vic

 **justdesserts:** WHAT HAS BEEN SAID CANNOT BE UNSAID

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**justdesserts:** NO AMOUNT OF MEMES CAN SAVE YOU NOW

 **justdesserts:** wait that last one was pretty funny X''D X''D X''D

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**VicHenriksen has added a photo.**

**classicallytrained:** Vic stop with the fucking memes and fess up

 **joannadeath™:** Yeah I mean we all saw the message already

 **VicHenriksen:** FUCK

**VicHenriksen has left the chat.**

**joannadeath™:** Wow what a little bitch

 **justdesserts:** MEG COME BACK ASDGFDFGHFIHHFUYBEWEBLWG

 **justdesserts:** MEEEEEEEEEG

 **masterfulbitch:** Hm?

 **classicallytrained:** Just tell us the truth

 **justdesserts:** HAVE YOU AND VICTOR FUCKED

 **masterfulbitch:** Yeah

 **masterfulbitch:** LOADS of times, if you catch my drift ;)

 **Char-izard:** Never again pls

 **classicallytrained:** Gross and uncalled for

 **joannadeath™:** We're banning all innuendos from you

 **justdesserts:** MEG YOU SLY FOX

**justdesserts has added VicHenriksen to the chat.**

**justdesserts:** No more hiding Victor

 **justdesserts:** You've been E X P O S E D

 **classicallytrained:** Gabe wait, she could just be lying to get under his skin

 **classicallytrained:** You know, typical Meg stuff

**masterfulbitch has added a photo.**

**classicallytrained:** What the fuck is up with you females and these photos???

 **Char-izard:** Holy scratches....

 **joannadeath™:** Jesus fuck Vic, is your back okay?

 **justdesserts:** Wow this is so kinky

 **justdesserts:** I love it

 **Cas Novak:** This is definitely proof, you can see the birthmark on Meg's left thigh

 **classicallytrained:** Why do you know she has a birthmark on her left thigh?????

 **masterfulbitch:** Thanks for pointing it out, Clarence

 **Cas Novak:** I think it's cute, and vaguely shaped like Africa

 **classicallytrained:** Cas

 **masterfulbitch:** Aw, thanks angel <3

 **Cas Novak:** <3 <3

 **classicallytrained:**  >:(

 **Cas Novak:** Dean, you know very well Meg and I are just friends

 **VicHenriksen:** >.< you take pictures of me after we have sex?

 **masterfulbitch:** I take pictures of all my victims at their most vulnerable 

 **justdesserts:** Take. PictureS. HAVE. 

 **justdesserts:** Is anyone else seeing a grammatical pattern here????

 **masterfulbitch:** You actually know grammar rules, congratulations 

 **justdesserts:** Wow you are kinda cunty

**justdesserts changed masterfulbitch's name to kindacunty™**

**joannadeath™:** But can we talk about the fact that Meg calls her sex partners victims

 **Char-izard:** I think it's badass

 **Char-izard:** And accurate considering the state of Victor's back

 **classicallytrained:** Vic

 **classicallytrained:**  Those are all present and plural

 **joannadeath™:**  Ash so owes me :D

 **VicHenriksen:** See, the thing is...

 **VicHenriksen:** WAIT you and Ash bet on me having sex with Meg? 

 **joannadeath™:** No

 **joannadeath™:**  Me and Ash bet on which Meg ALL of you would HYPOTHETICALLY have sex with

 **kindacunty™:** Gee thanks

 **justdesserts:** Well you can rule out Cas having sex with brunette Meg

 **Char-izard:** Rule #17

 **justdesserts:** FUCK

 **justdesserts:** Wait does it even still apply now that Destiel is a thing?

 **classicallytrained:** Abso-fucking-lutely

 **classicallytrained:** Better lock your doors, Gabe.

 **Char-izard:** Dean with grammar is scary :o

 **justdesserts:** What happened to 'everything is totally cool' and 'I'm secure'??????

 **classicallytrained:** Well now there are other things that need to be considered  >:(

 **Cas Novak:** Seriously, what are these rules? 

 **classicallytrained:** Anything you wanna say to that Gabe?

 **justdesserts:** ummmmmm

 **justdesserts:** HEY VICTOR HAD SEX WITH MEG

 **justdesserts:** THATS SO CRAZY

 **VicHenriksen:** DUDE WE MOVED PAST THAT

 **kindacunty™:**  Has*

 **VicHenriksen:**  WHY IS MEG EVEN IN THIS CHAT GABE'S COUSIN AND CHARLIE ARE LIKE HER ONLY FRIENDS HERE

 **joannadeath™:** 'Gabe's cousin' X''D

 **classicallytrained:** Vic is in distress and still didnt fuck up

 **classicallytrained:** Gabe is officially a failure

 **Cas Novak:** I think I'm beginning to understand

 **Cas Novak:** I would still like an explanation though

 **joannadeath™:** As your significant other and family member respectively, I feel like that responsibility falls squarely on Dean and Gabriel's shoulders

 **classicallytrained:** JO WHAT THE FUCK

 **justdesserts:** I WILL CUT YOU

 **Cas Novak:** Dean. Gabriel. I think we need to have a discussion.

 **justdesserts:** Okay I have the perfect topic

 **justdesserts:** Vic and Meg are like a first grade romance, they pick on each other because they like each other ofc 

 **VicHenriksen:** SHUT THE FUCK UP GABE

 **Char-izard:** Come to think of it haven't they actually been fighting since the 1st grade???

 **VicHenriksen:** That's it I'm out

**VicHenriksen has left the chat.**

**Cas Novak:** Gabriel, we live together. I will find you. 

 **justdesserts:** GOTTA BLAST

**justdesserts has left the chat.**

**Cas Novak:** Dean?

 **classicallytrained:** Yes, gorgeous?

 **Cas Novak:** Your family loves me. I'll find you too.

 **classicallytrained:** shit

**classicallytrained has left the chat.**

**joannadeath™:** X''D should we let them be?

 **Char-izard:**  Lmao nope

**Char-izard has added classicallytrained to the chat.**

**joannadeath™ has added VicHenriksen to the chat.**

**Char-izard has added justdesserts to the chat.**

**Char-izard:** None of you are ever living this down X''D

 **VicHenriksen:** Yeah

 **classicallytrained:** We're doomed

 **justdesserts:** Let me die pls


	3. Set Fire to the Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas questions Charlie's creativity. Sam picks the wrong time to add himself to the chat.

**Char-izard has changed classicallytrained's nickname to DestielD.**

**Char-izard has changed Cas Novak's name to DestielC.**

**Char-izard has changed joannadeath™'s name to JarlieJ**

**JarlieC has change her own nickname to JarlieC.**

**JarlieC has changed the chat name to Two Ships and Their Passengers**

**JarlieC:** I've decided to honor the two beautiful relationships of this friend group with matching nicknames ^.^

 **justdesserts:** I think I'm gonna throw up.

 **JarlieC:** Shut up Gabriel

 **VicHenriksen:** What's with the lame ass chat name

 **kindacunty™:** H A T E R 

 **VicHenriksen:** WE'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN

 **kindacunty™:** Whatevs

 **DestielC:** Charlie, how would you pronounce this name?

 **JarlieC:** Ah, someone who appreciates my work rather than INSULTING IT

 **kindacunty™:** Whoa there Red, I was defending you

 **justdesserts:** I thought you were just picking a fight with Victor

 **justdesserts:** Because hate sex is great sex amirite?

 **VicHenriksen:** Shut up Gabe

 **kindacunty™:** He's like 67% right though

 **VicHenriksen:** Okay, we need to have a discussion

 **justdesserts:** dicksession*?

**VicHenriksen has removed justdesserts from the chat.**

**JarlieC:** ANYWAY 

 **JarlieC:** **@DestielC** it's pronounced Deh-stiel, with a short e

 **DestielC:** But wouldn't it make more sense for it to be Dee-stiel, with a long e? I mean his name isn't pronounced Dehn. Maybe Deanstiel?

 **kindacunty™:** Oh yes, talk grammar to me Clarence

 **DestielD:** Do I sense a Meg flirting with Cas? >:(

 **kindacunty™:** Jealously is like clockwork with you Dean

 **JarlieC:** Cas. Sweet baby. Leave the shipping to the expert okay?

 **DestielC:** I don't see how that would be better considering "Jarlie" sounds like Charlie with a speech impediment 

 **VicHenriksen:** X''D X''D Did Cas just pull through with the flames?

 **JarlieC:** **@DestielD** Your boyfriend is being mean to me :'(

 **DestielD:** he's like 67% right though

 **JarlieC:** :o 

 **kindacunty™:** Modeling yourself after me won't make Cas love you more, Dean-o

 **DestielD:** **@DestielC** how pissed would you be if I removed and blocked her from the chat?

 **DestielC:** About as pissed as Charlie when we shit on her choices

 **JarlieC:** OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT

 **JarlieC:** YOU ASSHOLES ARE JUST JEALOUS OF MY CREATIVITY

 **JarlieC:** GO SUCK SOME EGGS

 **kindacunty™:** Eggs?

 **VicHenriksen:** You know how you wouldn't wish your worst fear on even your worst enemy?

 **kindacunty™:** Nope

 **VicHenriksen:** Okay, so you know how an ACTUAL human wouldn't wish their worst fear on their worst enemy?

 **kindacunty™:** I guess

 **VicHenriksen:** Think of dick as Charlie's worst fear

 **kindacunty™:** Gotcha

 **DestielD:** aw, how cute

 **DestielD:** Victor is domesticating his feral pet

 **kindacunty™:** Insulting you isn't even worth the minuscule effort it would take

 **VicHenriksen:** Believe it or not, that's progress

 **DestielD:**...was that a Teen Wolf reference?

 **VicHenriksen:** No wtf

 **VicHenriksen:** Why would you even know that

 **DestielD:** um

 **DestielD:** what are we talking about again

 **DestielC:** Stop this masculinity crisis bullshit, we binged seasons 1-4 last week on Amazon

 **DestielD:** *distressed groaning*

 **kindacunty™:** Really? Vic and I just started 3a

 **VicHenriksen:** WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DISCUSSION

 **JarlieJ:** Dean, Victor, you're a couple of whipped pussies

 **VicHenriksen:** Offensive

**JarlieJ has added justdesserts to the chat.**

**justdesserts:** AH, Jo. My only real fucking friend in this group

 **justdesserts:** hOLY SHIT CAS YOU SHOULD FLAME MORE OFTEN

 **JarlieJ:** Gabriel, stop attacking people and go get laid jfc it's been like 6 months

 **justdesserts:** >:0 I take back everything I said about you

 **DestielD:** i am neither whipped, nor a pussy

 **DestielC:** Nice grammar, love. Your capitalization still needs some work, though

 **JarlieJ:** Cas, climb off of your grammatical high horse,

 **JarlieJ:** Remember when you got a 86 on an English assignment because of low-level sentence errors and didn't show up to class for three days? 

 **JarlieJ:** Because I do

 **DestielC:**...I think she's attacking us

 **VicHenriksen:** Damn Jo what did we ever do to you

 **JarlieJ:** Shut up Victor, Meg is obviously so needy because you're not giving her the attention she wants

 **VicHenriksen:** whaaaaaaaaa

 **kindacunty™:** "Needy"

 **justdesserts:** I'm 100% sure Charlie sicced her on us

 **JarlieC:** :3

**DestielD has added sam.i.am to the chat.**

**sam.i.am:** So you guys started a chat without me? Nice. Real nice.

 **JarlieJ:** Shut the fuck up, Dr. Suess

 **sam.i.am:** Wow #attacked

 **justdesserts:** You're such a wimp Charles

 **JarlieC:** Come at me, bro

 **kindacunty™:** And by that she means, "fight my girlfriend"

 **JarlieC:** >:0 i thought we were cool Meg?

 **kindacunty™:** Your attack dog called me needy

 **DestielC:** Was she completely wrong, though?

 **kindacunty™:** #offended

 **sam.i.am:** Heyyyy, Cas is in this chat

 **sam.i.am:** Since when is there a chat with Cas in it?

 **sam.i.am:** And Meg? Why?

 **kindacunty™:** #offendedagain

 **justdesserts:** Hate to break it to you kid, but there are like 3 chats with Cas

 **justdesserts:** It's you we didn't want

 **sam.i.am:** Hurtful

 **JarlieJ:** Is my work here done?

 **JarlieC:** Yes, my love <3 <3

 **JarlieJ:** You're welcome <3 <3

 **DestielD:** I TOLD YOU TO STOP TOUCHING MY PHONE SAM

 **DestielD:** YOU'D THINK YOU WOULD LEARN AFTER SEEING CAS' DICK JFC

 **DestielC:**...

 **sam.i.am:** I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF WE NO LONGER SPOKE OF THAT

 **DestielC:** I would kind of like to speak of it...

 **VicHenriksen:** If the talk of Cas' dick could be moved to a more appropriate chat that would be great

 **kindacunty™:** It's a nice dick, though

 **DestielC:**...

 **justdesserts:**...

 **sam.i.am:**...

 **VicHenriksen:**...we're having this discussion tonight

 **DestielD:** REGARDLESS OF THE FACT THAT IT IS A NICE DICK

 **justdesserts:** Can we please stop saying that...

 **DestielD:** YOU NEED NOT COMMENT OR LOOK AT IT EVER AGAIN

 **kindacunty™:** Don't tell me what to do

**kindacunty™ has added a photo.**

**justdesserts:** OH MY GOG MY EYEEEEEES

 **JarlieC:** WHY THE PENIS

 **VicHenriksen:** BOUNDARIES, MEG WTF

 **sam.i.am:** kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me

 **justdesserts:** WE NEED TO COVER IT

 **justdesserts:** MEME FORCES ASSEMBLE

**JarlieC has added a photo.**

**JarlieC has added a photo.**

**sam.i.am has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**JarlieC has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**kindacunty™ has added a photo.**

**kindacunty™ has added a photo.**

**kindacunty™ has added a photo.**

**justdesserts:** SHE'S FIGHTING BACK :000000

 **sam.i.am:** I'LL NEVER TOUCH YOUR PHONE AGAIN DEAN OH MY GOD ASDBYOGISUGPRHVFVUODHVPRYGVSK

**sam.i.am has added a photo.**

**sam.i.am has added a photo.**

**sam.i.am has added a photo.**

**kindacunty™ has added a photo.**

**kindacunty™ has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**justdesserts has added a photo.**

**DestielD:** thats not even Cas'...

 **DestielC:** Please stop scarring people, Meg

 **kindacunty™:** Wimps

 **VicHenriksen:** Okay, that's enough of this chat for you

**VicHenriksen has removed kindacunty™ from the chat.**

**JarlieJ:** aw, I'm gonna miss her

**justdesserts has removed JarlieJ from the chat.**

**justdesserts:** She had that coming

 **DestielC:** I approve

**DestielC has removed JarlieC from the chat.**

**DestielC:** Just as a precaution

 **justdesserts:** Fuck yeah, #solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a companion piece to story, a series called [This Is Our Chat: Offline](http://archiveofourown.org/series/787500). It's about the lives of our chatters when they aren't chatting. It'll be all over the place; past, present, ups , downs. You guys should check it out, let me know what you think!


End file.
